superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mera
sculpture of Mera.As seen in the Super Friends Limited Collectors' Edition.]] Mera is the former queen of the other-dimensional world known as Aqua,Aqua is an other-wordly dimension comprised completely of water. and current Queen of Atlantis and wife of Aquaman. She also has a twin sister named Hila.As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Aquaman_22 Aquaman, Vol. 1 #22] (Jul-Aug 1965), which can be found at the DC Database. __TOC__ Background Information On the parallel universe, known as Earth-One, Mera was queen of the kingdom known as Dimension Aqua. She is forced to flee to Earth because the criminal Leron has seized control of her kingdom. Upon her arrival on Earth, she meets Aquaman and Aqualad who vow to help her. It is not long before Leron captures them, imprisoning Aquaman and Mera back in Dimension Aqua. Aided by the water sprite known as Quisp, Aquaman managed to free Mera and defeats Leron. Mera abdicates the throne of Xebel to Queen V'lana, and returns to Atlantis to marry Aquaman.As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_Vol_1_539 Action Comics, Vol. 1 #539] (January 1983), which can be found at the DC Database. Soon after, in 1973; Mera gave birth to Aquaman's son, whom they named Arthur Curry, Jr., aka, Aquababy.Birth revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Aquaman_Vol_1_23 Aquaman, Vol. 1 #23] (October, 1965), which can be found at the DC Database. Year of birth is found on the cover of Aquaman, Vol. 1 #62 (July, 1978). A few years later, in late 1977; Mera suffered the greatest tragedy in her life. Aquaman's nemesis Black Manta kidnapped Arthur Curry, Jr. and trapped the baby inside of a translucent tank filled with poison.As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Aquaman_Vol_1_60 Aquaman, #60] (March 1978), and [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_Comics_Vol_1_452 Adventure Comics, #452] (July, 1977) which can be found at the DC Database. The child lapsed into a coma and Mera embarked upon an ambitious crusade to save him. The means to save the infant, was found in her place of birth, 'Dimension Aqua'. She braved the perilously long journey and fought against the tyrant Leron in order to learn the location of a special healing device. She discovered that Leron had taken all of her possessions and cast them away into the Great Pit. Mera braved the pit and fought against elemental monsters in order to retrieve the device. Her quest proved successful, but as she returned home to Atlantis the following summer (of 1978), she found that she was too late. Arthur Curry, Jr. had died.As revealed in the story line found in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Aquaman_Vol_1_58 Aquaman, #58] (November, 1977), through issue #62 (1977-1978) which can be found at the DC Database. Powers and Abilities * Amphibian: Though not overtly visible, Mera possesses a set of gills, which allows her to extract oxygen from the surrounding environment enabling her to breathe underwater. Mera can also breathe in an oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere, but only for limited periods of time. Prolonged exposure in an above-water environment will cause Mera to weaken, and ultimately die. * Telepathy: Mera possesses a limited degree of telepathy, which allows her to communicate with other Atlantean beings. Unlike Aquaman however, Mera cannot use this ability to communicate with lower order marine life. * Hydrokinesis: Mera possesses the ability to increase the density of water within her immediate vicinity for a wide variety of effects. This ability allows her to create "hard water" objects, reshaping volumes of water into simple geometric shapes. Mera commonly uses this power to create water missiles, which she projects towards a selected target. * Dimensional Travel: Mera has the ability to travel between her native world of Dimension Aqua and the Earth realm. Her aptitude with this power has not always been consistent, and there have been occasions when Mera has been forced to find an alternate recourse for crossing the barriers.As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Aquaman_Vol_3_4 Aquaman, Vol. 3 #4] (September, 1989), which can be found at the DC Database. * Enhanced Strength: In addition to her ability to perpetually exist underwater, Mera also possesses enhanced density and muscle mass, allowing her to survive at ocean depths that would prove unsafe for normal humans. This additional muscle mass also grants Mera enhanced speed and reflexes, ideal for underwater combat, though she can apply these skills for surface usage as well. Weaknesses * Mental Instability: Unfortunately, Mera's love for Aquaman has not come without a price. It appears that prolonged exposure to this reality may have altered Mera's brain chemistry. This was unfortunately exacerbated after her nervous breakdown following the death of her son and continued for many years. She was remanded to the care of the Atlantis Health and Rehabilitation Department and remained a patient at one of their facilities until finally returning to her native dimension. Appearances As a Wax Figure in late 1975: * SuperFriends Comic Book issue: Limited Collectors' Edition #C-41 (December 1975 / January 1976) Notes * Mera first appears in Aquaman, Vol. 1 #11 (September 1963).Go to the DC Database for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Aquaman_Vol_1_11 Aquaman, Vol. 1 #11] (September 1963). * She was created by Jack Miller and Nick Cardy. External Links * Mera article at Wikipedia * Mera biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Mera chronology index at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Aquaman Action Figures * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #15 (May 1986) - Mera biography page References Category:Characters Category:Aquaman supporting characters Category:DC characters Category:Filmation characters Category:Super Friends comic book characters Category:SuperFriends Comic book Category:Filmation Category:Aqua Family